My Savior's Secret
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: KakaNaru. Highschool Fic. Naruto's luck has been failing him and he's just lost his apartment. Who better than to take him in than his anti-social teacher Kakashi Hatake? Could this be just what the two need? Could this be… fate?
1. Fated Premonitions

**:: My Savior's Secret ::**

250 Char. Summary: KakaNaru. Highschool Fic. Naruto's luck has been failing him and he's lost his apartment. Who better than to take him in than his anti-social teacher Kakashi Hatake? Could this be just what the two need? Could this be… fate?

Chapter Rating: T (language and slight violence)

Warning: Crack, Schizophrenic!Author

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): KakashixNaruto, implied KibaxShino

Excuse and Disclaimer: I heard a joke and it inspired this. _Request_ in your R-E-V-I-E-W and I will tell you the joke. Oh, and obviously this is not mine.

Song: Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3

* * *

Chapter 1: Fated Premonitions

* * *

A shrill, ringing noise emanating from outside the door to the hallway awoke Naruto from his complacent slumber. His eyelids squeezing tightly, not yet ready for the light which stung at his irises, he brought his arms up above his head in attempt to calm the sleepy throb of his tired brain muscles.

"Alright, class, have a good evening!" Kakashi adjourned in a cheerful manner, glad that it was sixth period, mark of the end of the day. It also happened to be a Thursday, nearly the end of the week. He was thankful for this also. "Test tomorrow, so be sure to study well!" he said as a friendly reminder, fifth time just today.

The kids, gathering their books to leave, emitted a mix of relieved sighs and excited exclamations of future plans for the evening. Voices echoed around Naruto yet he refused to budge for the time being. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his name being called in a soft voice. To this, he groaned slightly in acknowledgement. "Naruto..." It said again, this time a tad louder, clearer.

He could tell 'it' was Kiba. "What?" he asked irritably, bringing his face up to look at Kiba's with a tired scowl.

"Rough day?" Kiba asked, his expression turning sympathetic.

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed. He had been having a rough day. First of all, he had gotten almost no sleep at all last night. Even then, the precious hours which he had managed to catch some 'zZz's during were spent on the street--well, the outside stairs which led to his small apartment to be more precise. He hadn't been quite up to rent and finally it seemed his landlord, Orochi Maru, had had enough of him. He was scheduled to be evicted at the earliest convenience, selling off a butt-load of his stuff to pay off the overdue rent. "Got thrown out of my apartment."

Kiba gasped, a concerned frown knitting his brows together. "Shit, dude. Why didn't you call me?"

Kakashi knew he shouldn't have been listening, but hearing this coming from one of his own students was quite alarming to him. Naruto had never been the brightest tool in the shed, but that did not mean he lacked of conviction. Kakashi was worried, having never seen this boy in the single year of their acquaintance this degraded. Though as was his protocol, he refrained from getting involved in others' problems. Standing, he decided he was done for the day. "You boys should be getting home to study tonight," he suggested upon reaching the door, holding it open for them as an indication.

Naruto had been about to respond to Kiba's question before his inexplicably white-haired-yet-young teacher was notioning them both to skedaddle.

"C'mon, you can stay at my place, Naruto," Kiba suggested as he helped the boy up. "I'm sure Shino won't mind."

Naruto didn't reply to that immediately, but instead waited until they had left the room. His professor's stare had grabbed his attention as they left the room. In his silver-eyed stare, Naruto sensed a sort of strange concern. He shrugged it off however as the door shut roughly behind them. He was thinking non-sense, his sleep deprivation taking more of its long, drawn-out toll.

"So, whadd'ya say? Campin' at the ol' Kiba Crib?" Kiba asked encouragingly in support of his friend.

"I don't know..." Naruto answered honestly. He knew he needed a place to stay but Kiba's place was so small, barely enough to support he and Shino as it was. Plus, it would be awkward to get in between the two of them... "You sure Shino wouldn't mind the intrusion?"

"Naruto, it's hardly an intrusion! Really!" Kiba continued invasively.

Just then however a tall body crashed into Naruto, knocking him off his already unsteady feet. He hit the ground with a big 'thud!'. A chuckled emanated from the cocky lips of the boy towering above him. "Heard you got thrown out of your place, _dobe," _a familiar voice said in a viciously mocking tone. Naruto recognized it immediately as the jerk who had picked on him all through elementary. "What's the matter, life not a wise enough investment for you?"

"Shut it, you stupid Gackt wanna-be," Naruto growled as Kiba helped in to his feet. Naruto had always teased Sasuke for his hairstyle, which Sasuke claimed as his own design.

"What did you just call me, dobe?" Sasuke asked, outraged at Naruto's sly comeback.

"What's the matter, hearing-aids giving out?" Naruto teased, knowing he had hit a sensitive spot when the upset crease in Sasuke's forehead deepened dangerously lower. The Uchiha's had always prided themselves for their exceptionally accurate hearing; amongst other bogus items of false interest. "Just get out of my way, teme."

But this was not a wise idea, Naruto's confidence proving himself outdone as a fist found its way to his rib cage, its movement immaculately swift and unpredicted. Naruto felt his insides twist uncomfortably as he toppled to the ground weakly, wind successfully having been knocked out of him.

"Naruto!" Kiba gasped, horrified as he kneeled to his friend's side. "What the hell was that!?" he growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke just chuckled. "His going-away gift, It's about he realized he doesn't belong here." This was not the first time that Naruto had had these words said about him. Enraged at the flashback to the reason he had burned his last home to the ground and left that place for good, he stood.

Kiba's eyes widened in worry. "Naruto?" he asked unsurely.

Naruto spit blood to the side before raising his fists. "You wanna have a go, preppy boy?"

"You _idiot,"_ Sasuke said with his usual cocky grin. He cracked his knuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naruto exclaimed, landing the first strike upon Sasuke's right eye on _yes._ Kiba backed up from the two of them, a circle soon gathering around them to watch the fight. Kiba just smirked with confidence; Naruto had this won already. Or so he thought, until Sasuke landed his first hit...

Naruto flew a whole foot backward, his nose now bloodied as well as his busted lip. He had it for a second, then wavered a little, his head feeling faint—as if he were rapidly losing blood. Looking down he searched for wounds, wondering what the hell it was that was deterring him. Finding nothing, he looked up just in time to register that Sasuke had now drawn a blade—which was restricted on school grounds, this fact elicited more than a few gasps amongst the gathered crowd.

"No!" Kiba shouted. Naruto anticipated the pain, waiting for it prepared. After a moment, the pain still hadn't come and Naruto reopened his eyes, just now noticing that he had closed them.

A deep, strong commanding voice spoke. It was Kakashi, and he stood directly before Naruto; his back the young blonde boy, Sasuke's knife in his grasp. "As an excelling student of this School, Sasuke, you should be well aware of the strict code of conduct we have here. Brandishing knives and other such weapons is prohibited and fighting in general is illicit as well," at that, he turned to glance back at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he did for when he did turn around to face him slightly, his gaze was held with not only the one silver pupil, but another—the one that had always had the protective gauze over it. And it was red. "I will see you both in detention tomorrow," he said, his voice void of any emotion other than remorse. He wasn't looking forward to a weekend stuck with a bunch of degenerates.

"Hmph," growled Sasuke. "He provoked me, Prof—"

"Quite frankly, Sasuke, I could care less which of you started this," he stated firmly. "I will be confiscating this," he said, smoothly maneuvering the blade from Sasuke's hold, "and informing your parents of your failure to follow the rules. I suggest you return home. All of you!" he was addressing the entire crowd now.

"Kakashi sensei, your eye!" and "What the hell is up with your eye!?" were only a couple of the outbursts in Kakashi's following silence. He sighed, re-wrapping his eye. Disappointed moans emanated from the crowd.

"Go home. Now! All of you!" he repeated, this time more forcefully. This caused the students to clatter about a little while before disappearing down the hallway in a mass of confused conferring. "As for you," he said, turning back to face Naruto, "you're coming with me."

Naruto's eyes widened, surprised Kakashi was speaking to him. A million questions began popping up in his head. Ones like 'What could he want with me?' and 'What _is _with that eye of his?'. Everyone had figured he was missing an eye; or, well, that's what he told the freshmen every year at least. No one questioned him afterwards, he was quite sensitive to that. Sensitive in its heaviest form, meaning: you piss him off, you're fucked.

"Er, Professor—" Kiba began, but Kakashi apprehended him.

"It's alright, Inuzuka, go home and study. I'll take care of Naruto," he said before pointing Naruto in the direction of the school nurse's office. "...I'll meet you there in a few minutes, alright?" Naruto nodded and said a quick goodbye to Kiba before disappearing down the hall. Though he hated to admit it, he was feeling rather beat up. Lack of sleep made this noodle-junkie feeble. For this, Naruto was ashamed. He did as he was told however to avoid another conflict, hoping desperately that he would be able to lie down in the nurse's office.

He could hear Kakashi dismissing everyone from the building, saying a few personal goodbyes to the students whose names he was familiar with. Kiba was one of them.

Upon reaching the nurse's office, Naruto mentally cursed it for being so far from the entrance of the school—the fight having taken place not far from said entrance, meaning he had had to walk quite a ways. He sighed and quick breath of relief, then knocked. After a moment of no reply he silently tried the knob. It was locked. _Great. _He sighed again, in irritance this time as he slumped against the wall, feeling like rather big mess.

Something was up with his luck today.... or perhaps it wasn't even luck.

Could it be something deeper than that?

What if it was... _fate?_

* * *

I L O V E reviews, babe :)

* * *


	2. Afterthought and Occurrence

**:: My Savior's Secret ::**

Same stats go. (Music: Poets of the Fall - Gravity)

* * *

Chapter 2: Afterthought and Occurrence

**

* * *

**

Kakashi sighed, resting his head in his palm as he made his way to the nurse's office, where Naruto was waiting for him. His instinct had told him not to get involved but something else had forced him to interfere. Stragely, he didn't regret it. In fact, he was quite glad he had gotten there in time to save Naruto. Maybe his curse wasn't so bad after all. He had managed to save someone because of it, the comprehension of what would have actually occurred had he not been there was startling, really. With his Sharingan, as his father—the very man he had failed to save—had called it, he had foreseen Sasuke's fluid and unblockable movement puncturing Naruto's right lung. The momentum of the blow would be enough to knock the wind from the young blonde boy and successfully collapse his air capacity, blood spilling into his left lung to leave the victim lifeless.

Kakashi released a deep, rigid breath. He wasn't even sure how he sensed it from that far away. There must have been what, at least a 15-yard distance between them_ and_ a very thick wall? The initial shock of the incident had been pretty impressive but the aftermath of it all was overbearing. There was something different about that Naruto kid...

Turning the final corner, he looked down to find Naruto sitting on the linoleum floor, slumped against a drably-decorated, brown wall. Kakashi smiled in relief. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said, pulling out his keys and inserting them into the look before opening the door for Naruto. "Naruto?" he called softly. Silently staring at him for a moment, he realized he was asleep. Smiling again, he leaned down to pick the small boy up, bridal style.

Carefully, he carried him to and placed him on the one bed that had been left prepared. After making sure the boy was lying down comfortably and confirming he didn't have a temperature, he set about cleaning up the blood from Naruto's lips and nose. Soon enough the boy was all cleaned up and wearing a Black Eyed Peas t-shirt Kakashi had found in the lost-and-found, figuring it was better than Naruto's own bloodied one. It was convenient that there was a laundry matt just down the street.

Walking down the street to drop Naruto's shirt off in hopes to salvage its orange ferocity he set about washing it. Feeling rather wasteful by only putting one item in the load, he added his own shirt—figuring it didn't matter really. He didn't know many people and the high school kids he taught didn't hang around at laundry matts. H tore his tie off and decided that, since it was going to take a while anyways, he would come back. His first priority was to finish printing the test sheets for tomorrow's exam. This had to be done before he could head home. Walking down the street in broad daylight, the time being about 5pm, clad in nothing other than his comfortable black slacks and his converse; shoes which he bought for their affordable price and incredible durability. Needless to say, he got many incredulous stares—amongst the more major ogling glances he received from the girls. He paid no mind. They mattered not to him.

By the time 6:30 rolled around on the clock, Kakashi was worn out from working on the computer and file-work. He sighed. Just a little more and he would be finished here—all tests up to date and ready to print. A knock came at the door just then; an irritating, rasping noise. "Yes?" he beckoned, his concentration officially disturbed. "Come in."

Tsunade, the school principle came peering in from around the 6-inch-crack opening of the door, a small 'click' emanating from the knob as she opened it. A single blonde eyebrow lifted incredulously. "Where's your shirt?" she asked, slightly amused as she stepped into the room. Though she would never admit it, she had to force herself to refrain from shifting her gaze back down to Kakashi's pale yet very finely-toned chest.

"Laundry matt," was Kakashi's simply reply as his attention did not waver from the computer screen.

"Ah, of course," she acknowledged, the small blue triangle on her forehead lifting slightly, resembling her comprehension. "Well, I would just like to let you know that the Uchiha's have been notified of Sasuke's misbehavior and that Asuma-sensei will be taking detention duty this weekend. You've had a rough enough week as it is."

Kakashi paused. Grateful as he was that he had been called-off, he still couldn't help but feel that he had missed something. "And the other boy? Uzumaki... have his parents not also been notified?" he inquired.

Tsunade's expression dimmed into that of a slight dismay. "Has no one told you, Hatake? Naruto's parents... they died years ago in a fire many years ago, when Naruto was a mere six years of age. I am not aquainted with his current gaurdian but he describes her as a very caring woman..."

Naruto sat up abruptly, his face sweaty, mind shocked and eyes full of fear. It was a few more moments before he realized he had only been dreaming. A nightmare. Another _nightmare._ The same as the last, in fact...

They all began the same way. A viscously was worn upon wicked smile upon a faceless figure, its body engulfed in flames. It would walk toward him and call out his name. _Naruto... Naruto...._ But Naruto couldn't answer, he was too busy gasping for breath; wheezing as his vain attempt at escape came to an inevitable end which indicated his failure as he was lost to an eternal abyss of darkness. Then the flames would surround him. Lick at him, they would, bite at his supple flesh and nip at his flammable blonde lochs. And then he would wake up. Always the same thing. Over and over and over....

Blinking a couple of times, he let his vision adjust to the darkness around him. The room smelt of that of a hospital, or a pediatrician's office to be more precise. Noticing blinds in a corner nearest him, he twisted the small device which turned them to unleash light upon the room. He realized it was sunset, due to the dimness of the light and the small, yellow half-circle lying atop the hills in the distance. He then turned to examine the room. "Shit..." he whispered, realizing exactly where was. He was still at school. "Fuck," he cursed, throwing his legs off the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes rid of their sleepiness and was able to successfully muster the strength to stand, slowly making his way to the door. Upon reaching the knob, he turned it and pushed the door open--coming face to face with his purple-haired teacher, Prof. Mitarashi.

"What are you still doing here, kid?" she asked, lifting a brow at him as she returned her keys back into her pocket. Naruto sighed.

"Hall fight," was his answer as he ashamedly broke eye-contact with her.

"This isn't the detention room, you know," she said slowly, propping herself against the door with a lifted forearm.

Naruto's thoughts suddenly flashed to Kakashi, the one who had sent him here in the first place. But he'd fallen asleep in the hall... Naruto blushed at what that must've meant—Kakashi had carried him to the bed—and the suddenness of the reddish tint upon his face alarmed Anko slightly. She was about to question what it was exactly that he had been doing in the nurse's office but decided she cared not as Naruto beat her to the punch. "Has Hatake-sensei returned home yet?"

She stared for a moment before the boy's words registered. Shrugging, she replied with a simple, "You can check his classroom," before smirking at the fidgety way Naruto was acting up. "Something wrong?"

"No," he replied distantly, briefly meeting her eyes before stepping past her and out the door. "Thank you," he said before disappearing down the hall in the direction of said classroom.

Anko chuckled to herself as the little blonde kid rounded the corner, disappearing from her line of sight. "Wonder what that's all about," she said before she set about finding her pouch of dumplings, which she was sure she had left somewhere around here.

Naruto sighed, knowing he'd missed work today. Mr. Umino, his boss, was not going to be happy. It wasn't even his first time to miss work and quite often he was late—there was hardly a hope Iruka was going to forgive him this time. He glanced upwards at the sounds of footsteps reverberating off the linoleum floors.

"Naruto, I was not aware that you had stayed afterschool, today's detention was rescheduled to the weekend—I'm hoping your aware of that," his tall, blonde principle Tsunade said, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Oh," Naruto stated dumbly, not knowing why it was she felt the need to inform him of this. "Well, that's fine. I was just hoping to get a word with Kakashi before I head... off." He had been about to say 'home', though with much painful discretion he managed to utter a more fitting word.

Tsunade gave a smile before laying a soft hand upon his shoulder. "He's in his classroom," she said as if she were speaking to a small child without the slightest of intuition before stepping past him and continuing on her way down the hall.

Naruto turned his head to look at her, scoffing softly, before continuing on to his English teacher's room. 209-A, to be exact. Upon reaching the door, he knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in," sighed Kakashi, his head not straying from its current down-facing position in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's living conditions. Sure, plenty kids had to pay their own way through college, or had apartments of their own which their parents could afford, but both responsibilities was a bit too much for a 16 year old boy... Even if living conditions such as this were permitted by law. From what he had overheard earlier from Naruto and Kiba's chat, it didn't seem to him that Naruto's gaurdian was taking very good care of the boy. Actually, the simple fact that naruto really _had_ a gaurdian remained in question.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked a hesitant voice from the doorway.

He looked up, stunned that it wasn't the feminine voice of his principle that he had anticipated. Instead of meeting golden orbs his single-exposed silver eye met with two orbs of blue and a face with cheeks reddened to an extreme.

"Wh-where's your shirt?" Naruto asked, alarmed by the sight of Kakashi's exposed chest. Honestly, what was with Kakashi and his flamboyance today?

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, awakened from his momentary reverie. "Oh, that. It's at the laundry along with your shirt."

Naruto's brows rose impressively high as he grabbed at the garb he was currently wearing and darted his eyes to it. He was unfamiliar with its design and realized Kakashi must have made some sort of switch. Which meant... "Y-you changed my clothes?" he asked, feeling thoroughly violated. One of his eyes twitched repeatedly, his expression disturbed.

"Just your shirt, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "It was stained red with blood."

"Oh..." Naruto stopped abruptly, a strange sort of trust annoucing its presence. "So, why your shirt...?" Naruto asked, gesturing toward Kakashi chest with a slight nod, in attempt of a calmer approach.

"Well I figured it deserved a good wash, I spilt coffee on it this morning and I'm not completely sure the whole stain came out when I attempted to scrub it out," was Kakashi's smooth reply. Then he tipped his head to one side curiously, "I'm sorry it bothers you so."

"No it doesn't bother me," Naruto countered, a bit _too_ quickly.

Kakashi chuckled a little at this. "Well, then. I'm almost done here," he said, indicating his computer with one hand. "Would you like to have a seat until then?"

Naruto paused. "Well, actually, I was planning on headin' out... It's getting rather late," he admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"That isn't necessary," Kakashi stated seriously, his eyes not leaving whatever it was he was currently doing on the computer.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, clearly at a loss.

"I'll be taking care of you this evening."

_And there was something about the way he said those words..._

_They would never leave Naruto's memory._

* * *

Second chapter!

Again, reviews keep my laziness at bay ;)


End file.
